


Then You're F*cking Fired... For now.

by Pancakesandbooks



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dominance, Elevator Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Format: GIF, Light Dom/sub, Michael Sheen - Freeform, Michael Sheen Character, NSFW tags, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, PORN gifs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roland Blum dominant, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Workplace, i hope this works, of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakesandbooks/pseuds/Pancakesandbooks
Summary: Elle Thomas has landed a job with the eccentric Roland Blum, and she finds her daily tasks challenging, but satisfying. An unguarded moment and she swiftly finds herself under his crass, but effective spell.Contains explicit GIFs in a few chapters. More will come!
Relationships: Roland Blum/Original Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for a friend of mine.
> 
> Disclaimer; Needless to say that this will contain rude language, and language of a strong sexual nature.
> 
> Warning: I have not seen The Good Fight, so this is most definitely not canon.
> 
> Disclaimer # 2; I do not own The Good Fight, only the plot bunnies.
> 
> Esteemed readers, I present to you, Roland Blum;

"Allow me to paint you a fucking picture," Roland said, his deep voice making her shiver slightly as he stepped closer, his tongue shooting out to moisten his lips. 

"My head, between your soft fucking thighs, making you scream in unadulterated bliss as you come apart on my tongue," as he spoke, his hands gestured, sweeping out as if showing her a magnificent vista, his gaze upon something wonderful in the distance.

“Then when you can no longer stand on your own fucking feet, I will place you on all fours, with your sweet ass high in the air, and screw your fucking brains out,” he stepped closer, tucking his thumbs into the pockets of his waistcoat. 

“How does that sound?” He asked, smirking in a self satisfied manner. 

Elle gulped slightly, the sound only marginally less audible than a fog horn in the small, silent room. Literal seconds ticked by as she found herself picturing them together. No doubt he would be an excellent lay, his reputation preceding him like the sound of an oncoming train. 

“It wouldn’t be very professional to fuck an employee of yours, would it?” She finally managed weakly. 

“Well, then you're fucking fired, so I can fuck you so hard you will have to be in rehabilitation for a couple of months, and then I will rehire you,” He said in a growling voice that rasped her nerves to a fine point. 

“I will even pay for your sick leave,” he added, smirking salaciously down at her. 

“God fucking knows you’re gonna need it,”

She glanced at the floor, biting at her lower lip.

He stepped closer, looming over her. 

“You are sorely tempted, I can tell,” he growled. 

“Do you need proof that I will have you climax so fast that you will think you have been abducted by fucking aliens, using a new form of delactable torture on your fucking delicious quim? I can get you off fucking faster than you can say suppository, and I won’t even need to touch your lovely little honey pot to do it.” She gave a sceptical sound at his proclamation, and he stepped so close that she could actually smell him. His cologne was fresh, almost like the breeze sailing through a lemon orchard. She braced herself and looked up into his face. He was so very close now, she could see every hair in his beard. She was tempted to touch it, to run her fingers through it, just to see if it was softer than it looked. 

"You only need to say the fucking word," he said softly, baring his teeth slightly at her. Biting her lip, she remained silent, as he looked down into her face. Suddenly she felt his fingers on her chin. He tugged at her lower lip, rescuing it from the onslaught of her teeth. 

"That's my job." His voice was so low, it was almost a whisper. 

Elle frowned slightly. 

"Your job?" She repeated, her voice hushed too. 

"Biting that delectable lower lip of yours, until it's all red and swollen," he explained, leaning down a little. 

Her soft gasp as his face neared hers, had him halting his movement. 

He straightened up, his teeth bared, clearly not wanting to stop. 

"I won't say more. When you feel ready for me to ravage that fucking sweet little snatch of yours, you know where to find me, miss Thomas," he said, sensing her hesitation. Stepping back from her, he bowed in a sardonic sort of way. Then he turned away, walking towards the door. Her eyes traveled the length of his broad suit covered back. 

Moments before she had been alone in this room, searching for a document he had wanted her to find. The task as it turned out, had been impossible, and he had finally marched into the room, his personality filling the tiny space like an airbag in a tiny car, finding her frantically searching through drawer after drawer. He had easily located the cursed paper, smirking somewhat at her dismayed expression. Due to the small confinements he was closer than she would usually allow him to be, and in an unguarded moment, her eyes had lingered on his lips. It had only been a mere second, but he had caught it alright. She had swiftly tried to compose herself, but a wolfish smile had spread on his face, and despite her perplexed attempts at distracting him, he had latched onto that brief weakness. She had never thought she would be working for such a man. He was quite demanding, crass, never really reading the room, just saying what came to his mind. He lagged that social filter that normal people had. But she felt drawn to him despite all that. She thought she knew what she was getting herself into when she accepted the job, but reality was something else entirely. He wasn’t unkind, nonetheless his personality was a force in and of itself. 

"Wait." Her voice was soft, tentative, the small dark room seemingly swallowing it. 

Nonetheless, he heard it alright. It was as if he had expected her to say it, because he wheeled around as soon as she spoke and walked swiftly back to her, his mouth descending upon hers, his hands coming around her throat, thumbs brushing her jaw. Capturing her lips in a fierce kiss, he simultaneously walked her backwards until her back hit the wall behind her with a soft thump, his entire body pushing her flat against the wall. 

She was so overwhelmed by his boldness, that she was unable to move for a moment, her hands hanging useless at her sides.

His beard tickled her face as he practically assaulted her mouth. It scratched slightly as he began to kiss his way towards her jaw, moving to her throat. His hot breath, warm lips and tongue and the feeling of his beard had her break out into goosebumps, a strained, moaning gasp bursting from her mouth, as she felt blood pool in her core, hot like molten lead, dragging her senses down into a dark world of desire. Whatever he was doing at her throat, she knew he had not exaggerated; he would have her come apart in minutes. Her hands shot up to grab him around the shoulders, her fingers digging into the rough material of his suit jacket, feeling his strong body beneath. She couldn’t help but moan again, completely losing her head. 

“What are you doing?” She gasped softly. Her skin was tingling all over. 

“I’m making you climax,” he growled against her neck, his teeth scraping across her skin, his tongue following in short pursuit. 

“You smell fucking incredible, by the way,” he added, his deep voice resonating through her brain.

“Wha-, you can’t,-” her mouth seemed to be filled with ash, all dry, unable to form completed sentences. He never stopped what he was doing, and she had to force herself to concentrate on her words. 

“You can’t just make me orgasm like this,” she finally managed weakly. 

“Why the hell not?” He countered roughly, his lips catching her earlobe, his warm tongue swiping it a few times, his hot breath blowing into her ear. 

Elle couldn’t help it, her hips rocked gently, her nether regions on fire, her clitoris throbbed. 

“Women need stimulation,” she breathed, her head tilting to one side, giving him easier access. 

“What the fuck do you call this, then?” He growled. 

“Besides, it seems to be working just fine, don’t you think?” He added smugly, after she had jackknifed slightly against him again. His hands slid down her body, circling her waist to pull her closer. 

“It doesn’t work like that, it has to be directed at the clit,” she said. Her words lost their meaning, when her sentence ended in a deep groan, as he intensified his ministrations, pulling her body flush against his own. He was so adept at whatever the hell he was doing, that she felt her nipples grow hard. 

“You need to broaden your horizon,” he murmured gruffly. 

He seemed to be using his beard as well, the way it tickled her skin, as he moved against her, his mouth seemingly searching out every inch of her neck and jawline. 

She felt a hot gush in her knickers, her insides practically pulsating, and her hips jerked slightly again, her clit in desperate need of stimulation. Her breathing was elevated, and Roland crooned approvingly into her flesh, the vibrations emanating from his chest to her, rattling her senses. 

Just then, his fingers slid up beneath her shirt, finding her breasts, impatiently pushing the cups of her bra upwards. The rough pads of his thumbs grazed across her pebbled nipples, and suddenly she grew quite tense. Her mind homed in on his touch, his hot breath, his warm tongue and lips as he sucked on her skin at her throat, his thumbs circling her nipples ever so slowly. She desperately pressed into his touch, giving a hoarse cry as hot bolts of pleasure shot straight to her clit. She began to tremble, feeling like lightning was piercing her body, strumming a tight chord deep inside her. As if it was as brittle and fragile as glass, it snapped, and she felt herself catapulted over the edge, her entire frame shaking harshly, pinned between his body and the wall. She clung to him through it all, as he kept up his ministrations. She completely lost her orientation, and she might even have moaned way too loudly, she couldn’t tell. Finally the waves subsided, and she slumped back against the wall, the death grip of her fingers loosening their hold on his jacket. He gave a few more kisses to her throat and sucked gently on the skin right beneath her jaw, then he ever so slowly straightened up. He looked down into her face, smirking in a self satisfied manner. She was too boneless to scowl up at him. She knew her face expressed a strong note of shock at what he had just accomplished.

“I’m sorry, you were saying?” He said, mockingly brushing at a nonexistent fleck of dust on his sleeve. 

“Show off,” she muttered as she glanced at the floor, her chest still heaving. She had a distant ringing in her ears. 

“Well, I had a point to prove, didn’t I?” He said, grinning smugly down at her. 

Elle said nothing, annoyed that he had spoken her own thoughts aloud. Fixing her gaze, he deliberately placed his hand flat on her lower abdomen, sliding it downwards beneath her jeans, into her knickers. He gently prodded her labia, giving a satisfied growl as he struck gold, his fingers suddenly feeling the damp spot on the seat of her knickers and easily sliding in between her swollen folds. Elle's mouth fell open as he dragged a finger over the hood of her now extremely sensitive clit, and she gave a soft groan. Then he retracted his hand and held his fingers up in front of her face. They were slick with her essence. Still holding eye contact, he slowly licked his fingers clean, right in front of her. She felt her breath catch in her throat, as she watched him deliberately smack his lips. 

"Your nectar is deliciously sweet," he crooned, slowly lowering his hand.

His smirk was back in place on his face, as he said; 

“This is only the beginning. You better start drinking some fluids, or else you’re going to dehydrate very fast. I'm gonna drain you of every drop." She was in the middle of straightening her clothes, as he spoke, and she gaped at him for a long moment.

“I don’t know what to say to that,” she finally said with a slightly nervous laughter.

“You only have to come with me, and I will make it happen,” he answered. 

She huffed impatiently, even as her body seemed to throb at the invitation. Truth be told, she felt overwhelmed. Roland fucking Blum had just made her orgasm without touching her private area. And that with barely any effort! She shuddered to think what else he could do.

“Alright,” she finally managed. 

As was his trademark, he exploded with delight.

“Marvelous! Get your coat dear, we’re leaving!” He said, his eyes fixing on her face, glinting wickedly. 

“What? Now?” She sputtered. 

He had already walked towards the door, but at her words he spun around, coming straight back to her. He pushed her flat against the wall, this time he pushed his pelvis against her. She squeaked in an undignified way as she felt his prominent erection pressing into her lower abdomen.

“Do you feel that? Does it feel like I’m in the mood to wait for your juicy cunt to be wrapped around me?” His voice was quite low, his eyes burning into hers as he spoke. 

He waited for her to answer, but she only gulped slightly, her words having left her. 

"I suppose not," she finally managed implacably.

“I didn’t think so,” he said after a few moments of silence. 

“Let’s go,” he growled, grinning wolfishly down at her, and with that dragged her towards the door.


	2. Maca-scuse me?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains graphic descriptions of sex. 
> 
> I will not waffle on with this. I own nothing but the plotbunnies. 
> 
> Go on then, read it at your own discretion. 😉

Elle, walked behind Roland, keeping her face down. They only met a couple of other late night stragglers, and they didn't notice that he was holding onto her wrist, as his suit jacket flapped somewhat behind him as he walked, covering their linked appendages.

Nonetheless her cheeks flooded with heat, as she felt certain they would know exactly what had just happened between the two. She knew she hadn't exactly been quiet as he effortlessly brought her to orgasm. Her nether regions were still on fire, and she felt something slippery in her knickers as she shuffled after him. 

They reached the elevators, and stood in complete silence as they waited for it to ascend. She discreetly tried to adjust her panties, feeling they were sticking to her skin, the slight coldness of her release uncomfortable. Finally a ding, and the elevator doors had barely opened before he dragged her into the carriage, pressing a button, before pushing her against the side wall. As the doors slid shut, he kissed her demandingly, his teeth biting into her lower lip. 

"What's the matter, Elle? Is your cunt all drenched for me?" He growled softly against her lips. 

"What?" She asked, puzzled. 

He smirked knowingly at her. 

"I saw you fiddling with your clothes as we waited for the lift. Feeling like we are in a sticky situation, are we?" 

Elle scowled at him. 

"Well, it's your damn fault," she said, no longer trying to hide it as she put her hand into her jeans to pull the offending fabric loose from her skin. 

He didn't answer, but only smiled widely down at her. Then he casually hit the STOP button, and the elevator clanked to a halt, lights dimming. As she looked towards the ceiling, confusion evident on her face, he began to unbutton her jeans. Swiftly dragging them down her legs. 

"What are you doing?!" She asked, her voice startled. 

"I'm making you climax." 

She felt a sudden thrill of deja vu, as he knelt down in front of her. 

"Again?!" She blurted, glancing around the tiny carriage. She spotted no cameras.

"Well, I don't like my fucking food cold, do I?" He said, casually removing her knickers. She grimaced slightly as the thin material peeled off her. She closed her eyes, as she waited for him to comment on the state of them. 

He said nothing, but nudged her legs further apart. At his touch, she opened her eyes. He was intently studying her centre. He placed a bent finger just beneath her clitoris, dragging a knuckle upwards towards her pubic bone. The touch was light, but she was still very sensitive from her first orgasm, and she couldn't help but gasp softly. It was turned into a breathy moan as he suddenly sealed his lips around her clit, and prodded it gently with his tongue. Elle felt her legs almost give way, and she scrambled to find something to hold onto. A bar was bolted to the wall just behind her, her bare buttocks resting against it. She grabbed the top of it, her hands feeling slightly shaky. 

She felt the rough surface of his tongue swipe a few times at her, before he gave a few tender suckles, releasing her flesh with a series of small pops as the seal broke. At every pop, her body jolted. 

"So fucking tender, so responsive," he murmured. Suddenly she felt his teeth at her mons, biting into her skin, grazing them across her pubic hair, before he laved it with his tongue, breathing deeply, inhaling her scent. 

"I can't wait to screw you senseless," she could feel his hot breath on her as he spoke. He licked her labia a few times, his tongue swiping in between, tasting her essence, then attending to her clit once more. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the bar fiercely. His slow, deliberate movements were torture. He had her right at the edge within moments, but it wasn't quite enough. She turned her head sideways and downwards, her eyes shut tight, as she felt him tug at the hood of her clit several times. She bit her lip to avoid making too much sound.

Suddenly he placed his fingers on her lips on either side of her sensitive little nub, and squeezed them inwards, trapping her clit in between. He took the bundle of nerves in his mouth and suckled gently, swiping it with his tongue, simultaneously pushing his hands upwards with his fingers still on either side. The indirect pull made her yelp, as she felt her walls clamp down hard several times. Her reaction made him growl, the vibrations transferring to her most sensitive area, and he used it as he suckled at her flesh again. She gave a pained gasp, air trapped in her longs for far too long, exploded from her as she was tipped over, the orgasm nearly making her crash to the floor, had she not been holding on to the bar for dear life. As she slowly came to her senses, he was suddenly in between her legs, having opened the placket of his trousers. She felt his cock as he dragged the broad tip across her swollen folds, ending at her clit, prodding it, making her entire body jump at the sensation. 

"I can no longer fucking wait for this," he said.

She instinctively grabbed onto his shoulders, bracing for him to penetrate her. 

"You better hold on tight, sweet girl, this is gonna be a bumpy ride," he said, a wolfish smile on his lips. She felt a thrill run down her spine, as his words registered. He moved closer, placing himself at her entrance. Just then, the lights of the elevator nearly blinded them both as they went to full capacity. They both heard the grinding of gears as the lift hummed into action. Roland gave a sibilant hiss of displeasure. 

"Shit!" He hastily tucked his erection back inside his pants, and bent down to grab her jeans. 

"Put these back on, quick," he said, handing them to her, beginning to straighten his own clothes. 

She didn't hesitate, and it was only when she had buttoned the jeans that she realised she had forgotten about her panties. 

"Wait, where are my-..?" She began. 

"In my pocket, I'm keeping them," he said smoothly. 

She huffed annoyed, earning a brief glance from him. 

"My fucking balls ache, I believe you can manage with a missing piece of garment for a while, don't you?" He said darkly. 

"Besides, it will grant me easier access, once we are alone again," he said, smirking. Just then, the doors of the lift pinged open. 

A security guard was peering in at them, his gaze shifting from Roland's immaculate looks, to Elle's decidedly disheveled form. 

"Are you okay?" He asked seriously. "The elevator appeared to have stopped, so I had to try and get it running again," he explained. 

Behind him, the halls of the offices lay dark. 

"And you did splendid, Zack!" Roland said, only a slight growl to his voice, giving away his irritation. With that he marched out of the carriage, side stepping the guard, glancing back to make sure Elle was following him. 

* * *

"Excuse the mess," Roland said 40 minutes later, as he shook free of his coat, flinging it aside, before he grabbed Elle by the shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. They were standing in his apartment, the rooms still dark. She hadn't even noticed any mess before he kissed her. She could smell herself on him. 

As he released her lips, he said; 

"The bloody house elf has the day off." 

Elle nearly laughed. He winked at her, and then stepped back, allowing her to take off her own coat. Then he turned on the lights. As she hung her coat on the chair just by the front door, he hauled her through a wide door, entering into a lavish sitting room. 

"Let me show you around," he said, grinning widely. 

"This is not the bedroom," he added, casually sweeping a hand out. 

"No shit," she said, chuckling. He winked again, and dragged her further into his apartment. 

"This is not the bedroom either," he announced, walking through the kitchen. They went through another door, and Roland turned on the lights as they went.

"Let me guess, not the bedroom either?" She interrupted, as he paused for a brief moment in a room that appeared to be his TV room. 

"Correct," he growled. 

"But this!" He exclaimed as he pushed open a wide set of double doors. 

"Is the bedroom! Bedjamin, meet Elle," he said in a voice filled with good humour. 

"Who's Benjamin?" Elle asked, glancing around the lavishly furnished room. 

"Bedjamin," he corrected. "He's my bed," he added. 

"You named your bed Bedjamin?" She asked, voice shaking with suppressed laughter. 

"I did," he confirmed, but didn't elaborate as he turned towards her, kissing her again. His beard prickled at her face, but she didn't care, she threw her arms around his broad shoulders, insinuating her fingers into his curly hair, reciprocating the kiss eagerly. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, his need evident, as it pressed into her lower stomach. 

Eventually he let her go, stepping back, divesting himself of his suit jacket and his vest. His dark blue shirt appeared black, as he loosened the collar button, revealing a sliver of skin beneath. She saw a few of his chest hairs as they peaked up, and she stepped close to him again, her fingers eagerly digging at the fabric, her mouth slightly a jar. She felt his burning gaze upon her face as she impatiently opened every single button, finally having the fabric fall completely open, revealing his chest to her gaze. She hadn't realised that she had been holding her breath, and she released it rather shakily. 

She placed her cool fingers on his skin, allowing them to travel down, running through his thick chest hair, grazing his nipples gently. He gave a soft groan, and she noticed his hips rock gently. Biting her lower lip, she did it again, this time also placing her lips in the centre of his chest, wanting to feel his groan through her mouth. This elicited the same response from him. He smelled delicious, and she began to kiss his skin with an open mouth, her fingers gently tweaking his nipples. 

"Continue to do that, and I will not be able to stop myself from fucking you right here on the floor," he said, his deep voice sounding slightly more raspy than was usual.

"You had other plans, did you?" She asked slightly breathless with anticipation, withdrawing somewhat to be able to see his face. 

He swallowed dryly.

"As a matter of fact, I did," he said, his thumb grabbing her lower lip, once again pulling it out from between her teeth. 

"You're gonna suck my dick for a start," As he spoke, he opened his belt and with practiced ease had his cock out in seconds. 

"I wanna feel those fucking pretty lips wrapped around me," he said darkly, slowly running his fist up and down his length. Elle gulped slightly. 

"I may even spill myself between your lips, and you'll have to be a good girl and swallow it all. Or I will have to reprimand you," Her stomach fluttered at the thought. 

"If you do a good job, I will make you scream." His hand never stopped moving, as he slowly pleasured himself, and he watched her closely as she absorbed his words. 

"I don't scream," Elle stated softly. 

He gave a dark, seductive chuckle. 

"You fucking will tonight," he said, cupping her cheek gently. Then stepped around her, standing close behind, he grabbed a hold of the hem of her shirt and carefully pulled it off her torso, revealing her bra. She felt his scratchy beard on her shoulder, then his lips descended, kissing her where her shoulder met her neck. His fingers opened her bra with practiced ease, sliding the straps down her arms, his fingers simultaneously caressing her skin. Removing the garment from her body, tossing it to the side, he began to fondle her breasts. He pulled her back against him, his erection pressing into her buttocks, his bare chest against her back. His caresses sent jolts straight to her core, and she was soon leaning on him, her hips bucking slightly.

"You see, how you respond to me? You will begging for fucking mercy before I am through with you." She groaned at his words, her core practically throbbed.

"That is, if you are willing to obey me for the evening," he added seductively, pinching her nipples. She paused for a moment at his words.

She had of course had sex before. Though she had had several partners, she knew that she had nothing on Roland Blum. She also knew that he would be like nothing she had ever experienced before. She shuddered as she thought of him, filling her, making her lose control completely, over and over. Would she be willing to obey him through the night? She had no idea.

She was what one would call a shy lover. She wouldn't leave a partner unsatisfied, but she was rarely vocal through the encounter, and though she doubted that Roland could bring that side out in her, she enjoyed the thought of it. She would like to be able to let go. Just maybe one day, she could. Might even be tonight. Sensing he was only waiting for her answer, she nodded slowly, feeling her face heat up. Roland made no further statements.

He simply removed her jeans as well, soon having her completely naked before him. He kissed and nibbled her skin gently. 

"I have something for you," he said softly. He held up his hand in front of her, showing a pill of some kind. She frowned slightly. She had suspected that he did drugs, he wasn't exactly subtle about it, but she had never really had the chance to confirm it. 

"What is it?" 

"This!" He exclaimed brightly. "Is Maca," he said, tilting the pill slightly, showing it better.

The shape reminded her of a bullet.

"I won't do drugs," she said sharply, feeling cornered.

"It is not a drug," he explained. "It's a natural aphrodisiac. I would like to give it to you," he added. Elle bit her lips. Natural? She had never even heard of it. 

"I assure you, it will enhance your experience," he said seductively, his lips just by her ear. 

"More than it has already been, I mean," he chuckled. She considered it, and then not wanting to delay much longer, she nodded her consent. He growled approvingly into her ear, and pulled her tight against his body.

Her eyes widened as she saw his hand move downwards, instead of to her mouth as she expected. She felt him prod her folds gently, finding the entrance to her vagina easily enough, he inserted the suppository, making sure it went in all the way. 

"Let's give that time to work, shall we?" He growled softly, slowly stepping around to face her.

He was still wearing his shirt, his trousers were loose around his hips. He removed the trousers, leaving them discarded on the floor. 

"Have you given a blowjob before?"

She nodded slowly. 

"Excellent!" He exclaimed delightedly.

"Now, Elle, get on your knees," he commanded. She did as he asked, and he walked in front of her, his cock bouncing slightly as he moved. It nearly hit her on the nose, and she saw that he smirked at the idea. 

"Open your mouth, and let me see that cute tongue of yours," he said in a husky voice. Again she obliged. 

"Keep those teeth at bay, or there will be consequences, do you hear me?" 

Nodding, she watched as he placed the tip of his cock on her tongue. 

She went slowly at first, allowing her tongue to circle his broad, mushroom head, getting the feel of him. She slowly licked the underside of him, swiping at the sensitive spot just beneath the tip. He twitched at the feeling, and she felt emboldened. She grabbed him at the root with her right hand, and her left hand she placed on his thigh. 

"No," he admonished gently, his voice gruff. 

"You may not use your hands," and he grabbed her wrist and placed her right hand on his hip. She felt the fabric of his shirt beneath her fingers, and grabbed onto it. 

Then she continued, using her tongue to tease him, then taking him into her mouth, making a vacuum before slowly pulling back, sucking at him. She felt him twitch again, and he growled softly, his hips rocking slightly. 

"Oh, you have definitely done this before, haven't you, you little minx," he said, leaning his head back, as she took him further in than before. He hissed as she drew back, her cheeks hollowed out as she created suction around him. 

"Yeess, that's it sweet girl, fucking take it." His fingers were suddenly in her hair, she hadn't even noticed that he had loosened her ponytail. As he guided her tempo, showing her what he liked, thrusting into her mouth, only stopping short of hitting the back of her throat, she looked up at him, their eyes connecting. As he released her, she stopped and then lashed her tongue out at the frenulum.

He gave a groan. She sealed her lips around it and suckled it, making his cock twitch again. His breathing hastened slightly, and he shook his head disapprovingly.

"You're disobeying me, Elle. Suck my fucking dick. Thank you," He said as she took him in her mouth again. 

"Don't worry, you will learn soon enough," he crooned down at her, as she applied more suction. She found that she wanted to please him, so she eagerly continued, concentrating on shielding her teeth, and taking him in as far as she could without gagging. 

Once in a while she would look up at him. His eyes were usually closed, and she would wander his body with her gaze. She could see his muscles move as he breathed deeply, baring his teeth, as she released him with a loud pop, then holding onto his shirt, she used it as leverage to pull him in, allowing him to thrust into her mouth at his leisure. His hips undulated and he began to fuck her mouth in earnest. 

"Fuck, you are devine!" He hissed. She could see his stomach muscles contract as he approached his climax. Seeing him like this had her rocking her own hips in tandem with his movements. She felt her nether regions tingle, and she groaned deeply at the feeling. A warmth was spreading out through her core, and she knew that the Maca was beginning to work.

"Oh, you're feeling it, aren't you?" He crooned, his fiery gaze upon her flushed cheeks, her heavy lidded eyes.. 

"Does it feel good? Do you need me to fuck you? I will, when I feel you're ready for it,” He said darkly, pushing into her mouth again, coaxing her to suck him off again. 

“You know, you are very pretty, but seeing my dick between those pert lips of yours, is a fucking vision,” he said, his breathing coming in faster now, his hips thrusting equally fast. 

“I’m gonna come, Elle. Be a good girl and take everything. I will reward you richly,” he said breathlessly. She blinked up at him in confirmation, and he grabbed her around the neck, thrusting into her mouth. He wasn’t undue rough, but her nose was nearly buried in the thick thatch of hair on his pubic area. He gave a deep groan, stiffening slightly as his climax washed over him. 

“Take it, fucking take it,” he growled, spurting his release onto the back of her tongue. 

She swallowed thickly, his essence leaving a salty tang behind. He was breathing heavily, releasing her slowly, combing his fingers through her blonde hair. 

“Well done, sweetheart.” She felt her cheeks flush deeply at his praise. 

He pulled her to her feet, and she bent forward slightly, her knees squeezed together, as she felt her pelvic area throb. She gave an involuntary whimper, her hand shooting down to cup her sex. 

“That won’t help you,” he said gently. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

“The itch you’re feeling goes much deeper than that. And I have just the thing to reach it,” he said, grinning wolfishly down at her. 

Then he pushed her backwards until she hit the back of her knees on Bedjamin. Luckily he was a gentleman, and caught her head on. Roland crawled on top of her, spreading her legs out wide, placing her feet flat against his chest. He grabbed her hips and pulled her pelvis close, aligning it with hers. She felt his cock as it rubbed against her, and she realised that he was still hard. 

He rubbed the broad tip against her clit for a few moments, then positioned himself at her entrance.

“What a pretty cunt you have, to be sure,” he murmured. 

Then his eyes snapped to her face. She only just managed to brace herself before his hips surged forward, seating himself deeply within her, in one slow thrust. 

She gave a husky cry, her eyes squeezing shut. She hadn’t even heard his cry of pleasure, so distracted was she. It had been awhile since her last encounter, and she felt like her vagina was suddenly on fire, everything just a tad too tight or too stretched down there. She took in a deep breath, trying to focus on the flicker of pleasure that was just behind the curtain of discomfort. His member was touching just the right spot, and she felt herself clench around him. He was breathing deeply, watching her carefully, not moving just yet. 

“Too much?” He asked her gruffly. She opened one eye, her face scrunched with discomfort. 

“Maybe just a bit,” she managed, releasing her breath slowly. 

“Sorry about that,” he said softly. “Let me know when you’re ready. 

“It’s okay, it’s just, it’s been awhile,” she said, trying desperately to adjust to his size. 

“Fuck, I can feel you squeeze me,” he hissed, his entire body trembling with the strain of not just fucking her straight through the mattress. 

She could feel it too. Suddenly he placed a knuckle on the hood of her clit, dragging it downwards, the soft caress made her moan sharply, her hips rocking in response. 

“Shit!” He exclaimed, inadvertently pushing deeper inside her, the feel of her slick heat around him far too good, to stay completely still. 

She groaned, jumping slightly, feeling him so deep inside her had her soon delirious with need, wanting nothing more than to feel him rub against her walls. She bit her lip and rocked her pelvis again. His fingers held tightly onto her hips, as he pulled out slightly before pushing back in. 

“You are mischievous,” he growled, feeling her tighten around him again. 

“Keep it up, and i’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be screaming your fucking lungs out,” 

At his words, he gave a sharp swivel of his hips, and she moaned again, her back arching of the bed, as she felt something shoot up her spine, leaving her scalp tingling. 

“Oh, you like my dirty talk, do you?” He gave another thrust, grunting as he seated himself inside her snug heat once again. She was literally quivering already, and he had barely fucked her. 

“You’re gonna come already, aren’t you?” he stated as a matter of fact. He gave another thrust, and she was catapulted off the edge, her body shaking violently against him. He kept up a series of slow thrusts. He grabbed her one ankle and bit gently into it, scraping his teeth over the skin, before licking it. When she returned from her climax, he spread her legs wide and leaned down, pressing her body into the mattress. 

“You’re in for a fucking long night, my dear,” he growled, showing her his teeth in a wicked grin. And then, he began to fuck her in earnest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little gift, as I sit here on my lunch break.
> 
> Disclaimer: explicit sexual material ahead.

"Your safe word is avocado, alright?" She felt a thrill run down her spine. She had never needed a safe word before. As he caught her wide eyes, he chuckled, the sound warm and pleasant. 

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," 

Elle grabbed a hold of his shoulders, clinging on for dear life, as she felt him plunging into her, making her incoherent with desire. Roland’s cock was not exactly on the small size, and as he pushed into her again and again, she felt him rub her walls, creating a delicious friction that had her writhing beneath him. The Maca didn’t help the matter, making her feel that itch that he could only hit when he bottomed out within her, which he seemed to deliberately not do. Whenever he finally did, she could feel the broad tip of his mushroom head hitting a sweet spot, and she couldn’t help but arch off the bed, groaning uncontrollably until he relented, and went back to slow shallow thrusts. 

His chest was mashed against hers, the hair on it brushing her nipples, sending jolts to her clit. It was just what she needed, but then he would stop fucking her as deeply, and only keep to the entrance, barely prodding her insides. She would sigh in a frustrated way, trying to angle her hips so he would go deeper, encouraging him to let loose. He did not get the hint, or if he did, he did not give in to it at least.

“Why don’t you tell me what you want?” He growled, his mouth very close to hers, his hot breath dancing across her face as he spoke. 

She bit her lip, her eyes closed. She simply squeezed his shoulders, trying to communicate in a nonverbal manner. He didn’t accept it. 

“I’m gonna drive you fucking crazy with need, until you learn to communicate what you want from me,” he said darkly. 

Then he kissed her and stopped thrusting. Her eyes flew open at this, and she caught his eyes. His gaze was smoldering, as he straightened up, kneeling between her splayed legs, his warm hands on her thighs, just beneath her bent knees, keeping her spread out, so he was able to push deep inside her. He put a hand on her throat, his fingers curling around it. He gave a gentle squeeze, his thumb caressing her skin. He slowly moved his hand down her torso, just pausing on her sternum before moving it further down. She panted somewhat as she sensed where he was going, and she barely had time to grind her teeth together before she felt his thumb, as it moved down the hood of her clit, the touch feather light, only teasing her. She lifted her pelvis off the bed, trying to get more friction. He growled softly as he felt her movement. 

“Don’t move!” he hissed softly. She froze at his words. 

“Good girl,” he crooned. 

“Now tell me what you want,” He said, his thumb rubbing circles into her sensitive flesh. 

She arched her back again, her head tilting back, and he leaned forward, easily capturing a nipple in his mouth. He swiped it a few times with the rough surface of his tongue, nudging it several times, before taking it into his mouth, suckling it. 

“Tell me,” he said, his voice deep and demanding, nibbling gently at her flesh, pulling at it, making her groan softly. He released her with a pop, his breath deep and slow.

“I will do as you ask, you just have to tell me,” he said, grinning at her. She looked at him, her jaw clenched tight. She could feel him stretching her, the sensation quite delicious, but it was not enough, she needed more. Saying it out loud, however, was quite hard for her. She held her breath, waiting. 

He gave a dark chuckle, shaking his head somewhat. 

“You are fucking stubborn, aren’t you?” He said, amused. 

“You will find that I am just as stubborn, my dear,” he added, his voice slightly sinister. 

With that he began to thrust again, moving inside her, only he did it so slowly, that he might as well have stayed still. 

“Say it!” He commanded. The tone of his voice nearly made her do it, just to please him. But she could not bring herself to do it after all. Her silence earned her a sharp nudge from his cock as he swiveled his hips hard. She gave a surprised yelp at the feeling, her eyes widening slightly. 

“If you do not say it, I will have you fucking beg for mercy!” With that he began to pound into her, holding her knees apart, leaning slightly on her as he fucked her straight into a powerful orgasm. She couldn’t help herself, she was so overpowered by his demanding thrusts, her centre on fire, so she moaned uncontrollably as her release washed over her. 

Their bodies were covered in a fine sheen of sweat, but neither of them noticed, as he leaned further down, their faces inches apart. He kissed her deeply, feeling her inner muscles beginning to clamp down once again. He grabbed her wrists, and placed them above her head, pinning them in place, then he pulled out, and planted her legs on the bed, so she was laying flat on her back. He swiftly straddled her thighs and without further ado penetrated her again, thrusting lustily into her. Still holding onto her hands, he bent down and kissed her again. She could not move.

"How many times have you climaxed in one night?" He murmured against her lips, his breath somewhat hastened. 

Elle was almost too far gone to think, but she focused, trying to remember. 

"Three, I think," she said, breathlessly. 

"Hmmm, that's not many, do you think you can handle what I'm gonna do to you?" He crooned, a wolfish smirk on his face. 

"I don't know," she managed, moaning again, as he gave a particular deep thrust, strumming that string again, tightening it further. 

"Do you know what I fucking think?" He asked her, and she shook her head. 

"I think you are in need of this. You need someone to dominate you, demanding your pleasure,"

She said nothing, but bit her lip, feeling how he was pushing her inevitably towards another release.

"I will have you know, that this night, you will be coming apart so many times, you will beg me to stop," He growled, grinning at her wickedly. 

"And you will be back for more,"

With that, he bit down on her lower lip, tugging at it, before he licked her jaw, his beard tickling and scratching her skin. He used the same strategy as he had done when he first had her coming apart in that little dark room, but this time he was moving inside her as well. Suddenly he began to roll his hips, his pelvic bone slapping hard against hers, her clit mashed between their bodies. She stiffened at the feeling, her teeth ground together as she tried to maintain some feeling of control. 

"Scream for me, Elle," he said against her skin, nibbling at her throat and shoulder, fucking her hard. She groaned, as she felt the hot string inside tightening to unbelievable heights.

"Look at yourself, Elle. You are pinned beneath me, unable to move, my cock is ramming into your fucking delicious cunt, and you are still unwilling to scream for me, or even let yourself go," His words alone nearly sent her flying. 

He intensified his movements, his hot, and greedy mouth on her skin making her shudder violently, and another strong orgasm coursed through her. He did not relent, but kept thrusting, even though she had made it more difficult, because her inner muscles were clamping down hard on him. He grunted harshly. 

"You nearly made me spill myself within you," He said, chuckling softly. 

She heard nothing. She was too entrenched in pleasure, only feeling her body humming as it got ready for another release, his prick plunging in again and again, tugging at her walls, assaulting her with sensations she was unable to describe. 

"You will fucking scream for me," He growled, sensing her release approaching. 

"Do you hear me?" He slammed his cock into her, over and over, making her groan every time. Her body was tense like a bowstring, and had she been able to, she would nearly have arched off the bed. Suddenly she felt his hands on her breasts, his fingers pinching her nipples, plucking at them, sending hot bolts of lightning fizzling to her clit. 

His prediction of having her screaming was fulfilled then and there, his ministrations hurling her over the edge, her wail of pleasure wrenched from her, as he bottomed out within her again and again. He growled as he felt her fluttering channel caress his length, seemingly intent on squeezing the life out of him. 

"Again!" He commanded, keeping playing her body like a harp, pulling at every string, the melody of her orgasmic cries like a masterpiece to his ears, as she was pushed over the edge again. 

"What a good girl you are," he said huskily, kissing her deeply, tenderly.

As she came down to earth, whimpering and trembling, he withdrew from her, and flipped her over, easily climbing on top of her again, his strong thighs straddled hers, and she felt him move sensuously as he pushed into her body again, his hands holding onto hers, fingers interlaced right in front of her face.

He moved slowly at first, sending chills down her spine, as he rolled his hips against her buttocks. Suddenly she felt his breath on the nape of her neck, and his words followed soon after. 

“You’re gonna come for me again, or else I’m going to fucking spank you.” The words made her shudder, and she moaned into the sheets, her feet lifting off the bed. He laboured on top of her, fucking her faster and faster, his movements jostling her entire body at every thrust. 

“Give it to me, Elle,” he breathed. “Or is it that you like the idea of me spanking you?” She felt a flash of heat as her core flooded with her juices. 

“Would you like me to slap your ass, making it glow a delightful red for me? I will make your flesh jiggle, is that what you want? Hmmm?” He spoke passionately, shifting his hold on her hands, so that he had both her wrists in one hand, and the other caressing her right cheek softly, running his fingers through her hair, before he caressed his way to her upper back, swiping it from side to side, whilst also moving downwards. She needed no guesses as to what would happen when his hand reached her buttocks. 

She focused on his cock, as it prodded her insides, rubbing her walls in the most sensual way. 

“Do you like to be defiant of me, Elle? I will show you what it means to be defiant, sweet girl. It fucking doesn’t come cheap,” As he spoke, his hand reached the sweep of her spine, and he lifted it from her skin. 

She didn’t have time to brace herself, and she felt his hand land softly on her right upper buttock. Her core throbbed, and she rocked her pelvis somewhat. 

“Oooh, so you do like the thought of me spanking you,” he said, not entirely able to control his own body, as he ground into her for a moment, making her cry out softly, her fingers clutching at the duvet, her face buried in the silky fabric. He swatted her butt again, this time harder, making her skin tingle. 

“Your ass is jiggling for me, Elle. You cannot see it, but the sight is fucking delightful to behold.” He was soon showering her ass with a series of slaps, varying from light to harder. After each deliberate swat, he would rub the warm palm of his hand over the place, soothing the slight tingle he had caused. It took mere minutes before she was soon bucking wildly beneath him, unable to move much, as he still had her pinned in place. Nonetheless, she was catapulted into another strong orgasm, and he crooned, satisfied.

“Do you realise how fucking wet you have become, from me slapping your delectable ass, Elle?” He asked her. When she didn’t answer, his fist tangled in her hair, pulling her head back sharply. 

“I fucking asked you a question, dear,” he growled, his lips caressing her ear, before moving to her exposed throat. 

“N-no,” she answered, her breath torn from her, as he tugged on her hair. 

“Well, allow me to demonstrate it for you.” He slid his other hand beneath her hips, his fingers easily sliding over her swollen and drenched folds, catching her clit in the same movement. Elle bucked again, her body curling in upon itself, a harsh cry rendered from her as his touch was just what she needed to be sent careening into the void again. He held onto her hair, fucking her straight into the mattress, making her reach another peak with absurd ease, his own groans of pleasure lost to her, as her ears were only filled with the sound of her own screams.

Then he paused, breathing deeply, seemingly to collect himself, before withdrawing from her tingling body. She stayed down, her body humming far too much to be able to move at the moment. 

“Get up,” he commanded, his voice deep and assertive. She did as he said, slowly getting up on all fours, before turning to him, sitting in the centre of the bed. 

He walked to the end of the bed, his hands grasping at something dangling from the wooden frame above. The slight metal clinking was warning enough, as her eyes fell on a pair of handcuffs. The cuffs were of leather, the chains glinting down at her. She studied the contraptions wearily. 

"Come here, Elle," he said softly. She slowly moved towards him. He stepped close, taking one of her wrists, and then kissed it, his beard scratching her skin. 

His fingers gently traced her jaw, his eyes lingering on her lips. 

"Come stand in front of me, your back towards me," he instructed softly. She did as he asked, her front now facing the bed. He lifted her hands, trapping her wrists in the leather cuffs above her head. Then, he suddenly placed a blindfold over her eyes. She gasped softly, but said nothing as darkness enveloped her. 

His lips caressed her ear as he spoke to her. 

"Tell me, what is the safe word." Her heart was beating frantically as she answered, her core giving a throb in expectation. 

"Avocado," she whispered. 

"Good girl." Then, silence. 

She tried to hear him, but he made no sound. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, her voice trembling with a slight apprehension, turning her head slightly, from side to side. 

"Don't move," he said, warningly. 

She jumped slightly as she realised he was just behind her. His hands came up and cupped her breasts, stroking the pliant flesh, plucking at her nipples, making her groan softly, then glided down her torso, grabbing her hips passionately. He pulled her pelvis back against his body, her restraints clinking gently. He groaned, rubbing his cock against her ass. He placed gentle kisses on her shoulder and upper back. His teeth scraped her skin, as he moved further down her torso, leaving a wet trail behind. She felt him kneel and he hugged her hips, her buttocks pressing into his chest. 

"You're so fucking soft," he crooned into her skin. Elle licked her lips, only waiting to see what he would do next. 

He began to kiss her lower back, her buttocks, especially where he had spanked her. 

"Look at these apple cheeks," he said, slightly breathless with desire. 

"I adore this colour on you," he added. She gave a soft, nervous chuckle, but still kept silent. 

She felt his mouth travel down further, and he nudged her legs apart, trying to make room for him to get at her sex. Not satisfied, he directed her to place one foot on the edge of the bed, and he place himself on the floor between her legs 

"Oh my fucking god," he exclaimed softly. 

"Your cunt is so pretty." She felt him run a finger along her folds. 

"And drenched," he added. 

"Tell me, have you ever been this fucking wet?" He asked her. She could hear his smirk. She bit her lip, her cheeks heating. 

Roland smacked her on the ass, rubbing the skin soothingly afterwards. She yelped in surprise, and then moaned as his warm hand caressed her. 

"When I ask you a question, I should like you to fucking answer, is that understood?" He said darkly. 

"Yes," she said breathlessly. 

"Good girl," he crooned. 

"So? Have you ever been this fucking wet?" He asked. 

"No," she whispered.

"That's what I thought," he said approvingly. 

Suddenly she felt something cold and hard against her, making her jolt slightly. Not being able to see, she imagined it was a dildo of some kind. It felt like it was made of glass 

She felt it prod her gently, and she was so wet it easily slipped in between her labia entering her body. 

"Look at that," he hissed. He pushed it in further, enraptured by the way she was filled. She gritted her teeth, and barely restrained a groan, as he began to fuck her slowly. 

"Does that feel good?" 

"Yes," she answered immediately. 

"Very good, you're learning," he said approvingly. 

He placed a hand on her pubic bone, the heel of his palm grazing the hood of her clit, and she rocked her hips. 

"That's it," he crooned, fucking her continuously, merely resting his hand on her, cupping her simultaneously. 

She had never had an orgasm standing up before, but this was a night for many firsts, and she felt that delicious pull deep in the pit of her stomach. How he could be so good at making her climax, she had no idea. Not that she complained as she began to grow short of breath, her muscles trembling slightly, as he pushed her relentlessly towards another release. 

She was teetering on the edge when he pushed his palm upwards, mashing her clit, and at the same time penetrated her deeper than before with the toy. She cried out, her voice hoarse from all the screaming, as she came apart again. He didn't relent, and kept plunging the toy into her, soon he had coaxed her to 3 more orgasms, apparently reveling in the way her body was moving, and the sounds he was eliciting from her.

Once she was done, he withdrew the dildo from her body. 

"You are fucking dripping, darling," he said huskily. He rubbed her back and forth, spreading her juices all over her nether regions. Then she felt him move towards her other entrance, the dildo easily sliding over her skin, still warm from being inside her. She held her breath as he gently pushed it against the puckered hole, making her muscles tighten. She stiffened slightly, and without thinking too much her mouth spoke before her brain had connected. 

"Avocado!" She breathed heavily, nervously, awaiting his response with apprehension. 

"You have never tried anal sex before, I take it?" He asked her gently, carefully removing the toy from her body. 

"No," she breathed. 

"Hmm, that's okay. We will save that for another adventure, then," and he said no more on the matter, and suddenly his mouth was on her clit again, suckling it gently. She would have toppled right over, had she not been held up by her restraints. As it was she was practically dangling from them, groaning and whimpering as he coaxed her to another release. Her juices became smeared all over his face, but he didn't seem to care, allowing her to grind against his mouth and face, his hands cupping her ass all the while. When she slumped, he got up from the floor and disappeared for a moment. 

Then suddenly, she felt him grab her hips from the front, and pulled her forward, her feet resting on the bed. She felt him between her legs, and he swiftly penetrated her again, fucking her with slow, powerful thrusts, his hands on her ass, pulling her back against him, her shackled wrists keeping her torso leaned backwards, while Roland held her hips lifted. Suddenly he shifted, lifting her legs up, so her ankles were on his shoulders. The angle was so different, and he went in much further than she would have expected, and she gave a cry, her head falling backwards, as she was assaulted by the sensations he was creating deep inside her. Being robbed of her sight, she discovered that she was more tuned in on the sounds around her. She heard his breathing, his masculine groans and growls as he moved within her. The sound of their bodies colliding again and again. She had never been blindfolded before, and she had to admit that it was quite sexy. She could suddenly focus more on where he was touching her, and the rubbing sensation of his cock as he moved within her. Her mind seemed to home in on that feeling, and she was soon stiffening again, her hips trying to rock against him, to create more friction on her clit. 

“No, my little minx, you will not fucking move,” he said, slowing down the movement of his pelvis. 

“I will fucking decide when you get more pleasure. So don’t you move,” he admonished, resuming his thrusts. She groaned in frustration, feeling her climax just beyond her reach. 

“If you want it, you will have to work for it,” he said. She could hear his smirk again. 

“You’re horrible,” she whined, panting. 

“Well, we already knew that,” he said. He gave a rolling thrust, angling his pelvis just right for her to get stimulation where she needed it, making her cry and shudder. 

“And if you want more of this, I suggest you keep the insults to a minimum,” he added darkly, going back to thrusting in a way that kept her just on the edge. 

He kept at it for a long time, her stifled moans only spurring him on, pushing her to insanity. 

“You are allowed to ask for what you need,” he finally said softly. Elle gritted her teeth, trying in vain to concentrate on chasing that elusive release. He did not relent, and she huffed in frustration, feeling her insides burning, with the need for a climax. 

She felt her mouth open, her lips forming it, her tongue pushing it out between her lips, and she heard the word, before she could stop herself. 

“Please.” 

"What was that?" He asked, his voice deep, demanding. 

"Did you say something, my dear?" 

She whimpered softly. 

"Please," she was nearly sobbing with the need to come. 

"Please.. what?" He coaxed softly, giving her a brief taste of what she wanted before resuming his frustrating pace from before. 

"Yes," she whispered desperately. 

"Please, fuck me, Roland," she moaned. 

"My name on your lips, is fucking music to my ears," he growled, and with that he rolled his pelvis, making her cry out again and again. 

"Say my name again," he said seductively. 

"Roland!" 

"Again!" He growled. 

She complied, barely registering what she was doing, her body already trembling violently, her voice slightly hysterical, as she lost control of herself, her inner muscles clamping down hard around him. When she was coherent again, he pulled her close, releasing her wrists with practiced ease, and pulled her down on the bed. She found herself straddling him all of a sudden, her hands flat in his chest, and he rolled his hips up into her. He removed her blindfold, and she blinked a few times, adjusting her vision, looking down into his face. He was baring his teeth at her, his hands were gripping her hips, massaging her flesh erotically. 

"Do you think you can manage another climax?" He asked, smirking, thrusting again. She bit her lip, her eyes closing at the feeling, her fingers digging into his chest hair. 

"I asked you a fucking question," he said, giving a sharp thrust, making her hiss. 

"Yes," she gasped. 

He sat up, holding onto her hips, as he kept thrusting, his lips finding her breasts, kissing and nibbling at the soft flesh, eventually pulling a nipple into his mouth, tugging at it deeply. She groaned, and rocked against him. He laid back down, settling into the mattress. 

"Good, now fuck me." His voice was assertive, and she did as he asked, finding a rhythm that suited her. He watched her intently, his eyes burning with desire. It wasn't long before she was moaning, fiercely chasing her release, and he urged her on, by meeting her whenever she sank down into him. She crashed down onto his chest, as she shook and trembled, her orgasm coursing through her, making her whimper softly. Finally she gathered herself a little, and sat up, looking down into his face, her eyes hot with need. He smiled wickedly up at her, and he began to thrust again. She leaned on his chest, and she suddenly remembered his nipples. She found them, and tweaked them gently. His reaction was explosive. He groaned hotly, jolting sharply, his hips lurging unevenly up into her. Fascinated, she did it again, and he rolled his head to one side, his teeth bared in a sensual, groan. 

"You're gonna make me come," he said, his voice breathless, as he began to pound up into her. She felt urged on, and repeated her caresses. He began to tremble, his entire frame submerging into the sensation of his release, as he spurted furiously within her. Elle's mouth was slightly a jar. She had never seen a man express such passion, and she felt privileged to have seen it. He was breathing heavily, recovering from his orgasm. He pulled her down, kissing her gently, holding onto her chin. 

"You did good," he whispered. She received his praise with a glowing pride, and rested her head on his chest. She was feeling her exhausted body, her skin still slightly damp with sweat. She knew she would drift off soon. Roland didn't seem to mind, as he gently traced his fingers up and down her spine, soothing her tingling skin. And she sensed darkness enveloping her as she fell asleep on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> -Pancakes


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short interlude before the big fireworks. I'm working tomorrow again, and will hopefully update on Saturday if everything goes as planned.

Elle sat at her desk, biting at the nail on her little finger, resting her chin on that same hand. She was daydreaming yet again. Her boss was at a meeting, and she hadn't seen him all day. It had been more than a month since their… Encounter, and he had left quite an impression. Literally. 

She had woken in the morning, her bladder jolting her from her sleep. During the night, Roland had rolled her off of him, and she woke with her cheek plastered to his sternum. He was still asleep, and she quietly crawled down the massive bed, searching for his bathroom. His bedroom had three doors, all closed. The first she tried was locked. The second was his closet. Man, this man had a lot of clothes. She hit the jackpot with the third door, his enormous bathroom welcoming her with heated tiles in the floor and a soft light, from hidden panels on the walls. Everything was in a delicate beige marble.   
She hastily relieved herself, wincing slightly as she felt a sudden sting in her private area. It had been a night alright. 

When she went to wash her hands, she looked in the large mirror above the sink. Her jaw dropped. She was a mess. Her hair was disheveled, tousled beyond belief, her cheeks were flushed and her lips red and swollen. She also saw evidence of several love bites on her throat and shoulders. Even in places she couldn't recall he had been with his mouth. As she examined herself in the mirror, she felt like she had slept in a large dryer, her body hot and sore. 

She had hastily sorted herself out as best she could, and went back to the bedroom. Roland had awakened by then, and greeted her by yanking her back into bed, easily rolling on top of her, his eager morning erection searching out her heat like a cruise missile. As he entered she hadn't been completely unable to hide her discomfort, and he eased off a bit, only resorting to slow and sensual love-making. He had easily enough brought her to climax a few times, before he had asked her to blow him until he came too. And then they had showered together, and she had left for her own apartment. And then nothing since. Not that he had ignored her, on the contrary. He had been more attentive than usual. For instance, in the week after, she had resorted to wearing a silken scarf around her neck, since there were still traces of his passion on her skin. When he saw it, he had smirked softly, walked up close and tugged at the slippery fabric. He made no comment, but she knew that he knew exactly why she had worn it. He had also been more free with his praise, when he felt she had done a good job. He'd done it in his usual crass manner, but still, it was something new. 

A door slammed shut somewhere, and Elle sat bolt upright, just as he came strolling around the corner.   
“I’m gonna need you to clear my schedule for a few weeks, it would seem I need to travel,” Roland said, running a hand down his face. Elle hastily opened his calendar on the computer.   
“Travelling?” She asked, perplexed by this news.   
“I have a client in Switzerland. It should be no more than a month,” he said, coming to a halt in front of her desk.   
“A month?” She croaked, feeling her stomach settle some 15 floors below her.   
Roland paused, regarding her for a moment. She tried to appear aloof, hastily tapping away at her keyboard. He kept silent.   
“When will you be leaving?” She asked, trying to focus, even if her eyes stung slightly, tears threatening to appear. She willed them to stay away.   
“I will be leaving on the next flight. Probably in a couple of hours,” he answered her, watching her intently.   
She nodded shortly, swallowing thickly at this.   
“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice slightly disconcerted.   
“Yes,” she said shortly.   
She continued to tap away, not looking up at him.   
“I would like to see you in my office, miss Thomas,” he said eventually, walking straight to the set of double doors leading to his domain.   
Elle kept her eyes on her screen, only glancing up when she heard the doors close behind him. Taking a deep breath, she got up and, only slightly unsteady on her feet, she walked towards his office. The doors loomed in front of her, and she almost didn’t dare take the handle, but then she did.   
As soon as the doors closed behind her, she found herself caught in a pair of strong arms, pulling her sideways, swiftly pinning her against the wall just beside the door. She only just managed to keep silent as she was staring into Roland’s face, his nose only an inch from her own. His cologne enveloped, making her breathe deeply, the smell swirling inside her.  
“Are you sure you are quite alright?” He asked her, his eyes roaming her face.   
She wanted to say yes, but the word seemed to be caught in the quagmire of her feelings. She gulped slightly, and then shook her head.  
“Tell me,” he said, his deep, soft voice melting her insides like molten lava.  
“I just,” she took a shaky breath, not quite able to put her feelings into words. She looked down, not able to meet his gaze.  
He stared at her for a long moment.   
“Did I leave you dissatisfied?” He asked softly.   
Elle shook her head.   
“No, you didn’t!” She hastened to assure him.   
“I just need-” She struggled to get the word across her lips. Admitting to it, meant that he had a larger significance in her life than she wanted to admit.   
“You needed more,” he finished her sentence for her. She finally looked up into his blue eyes.   
“I have just been unable to get you out of my head since-” she managed, her voice low and hesitant.   
“Since I fucked you senseless?” He asked, his tone not unkind.  
She gulped.   
“Yes,” she said, breathlessly, nodding.   
He straightened somewhat, considering her.   
“And now I’ll be gone for some time, rendering you unable to fulfill certain needs again,” he said, voicing her thoughts exactly.   
She nodded, biting her lips uncertainly. His eyes dropped to her mouth, and without warning he kissed her, his lips descending in a bruising kiss, making her knees go weak. His beard scratched her face, but she had so missed that feeling, she rather enjoyed it. He kissed her deeply for a couple of minutes, making her breathless, her head spin. Eventually he desisted, pulling back. She felt his lips depart with great disappointment.   
“I can’t do much about it at the moment, Elle. I wish you had told me sooner. I have things I need to prepare, and I should pack as well. If it is of any consolation, I will fucking miss you. We will be in contact via facetime. I can’t fucking wait to fuck you senseless next time I see you. I will leave my apartment key for you, and you can reside in my home if you wish. If you choose to stay at my place, I will expect to see you naked whenever we are talking via facetime. Is that understood?”  
Elle felt herself almost instantly growing wet at his words. She nodded again, almost smiling in spite of herself. How did he do it? He gave her a last kiss, and then departed his office, leaving her to deal with the gentle tingle he had left at her core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roland is not completely senseless, eh?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here you go. It is shorter than I intended, but I'm simply too exhausted to write any more at the moment. I hope you enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> And thank you for your reviews! I am so happy that you enjoy the story!
> 
> Beware: smut ahead.

Elle felt her stomach lurch. She sat bolt upright in her bed, glancing around for the sudden noise that had awakened her. She located her phone and sleepily answered. 

'lo?" She said putting the phone to her ear, her voice terribly drowsy. 

"Elle, why are you so dark, I can't see you?" His deep voice seemed to reverberate through her brain for an eternity. 

" _What_?" She said, confused, rubbing at her face. 

"You're holding your phone to your ear, aren't you?" He said. 

Elle frowned, holding the phone out in front of her, squinting at the bright screen. His face was blurred, she couldn't get it into focus, it was hurting her eyes. 

"But it's all dark, Roland," she murmured, closing her eyes. 

"Yes, if I'm not mistaken, it should be around 3 am at your place," he confirmed.

"What?!" She snapped. 

"Why are you calling so late?" She managed, sighing discontentedly. 

"Well, I wanted to see your face," he said, smirking. 

"And why aren't you fucking naked?" He added, pouting. 

"I'm sleeping!" She said, annoyed. 

"..in my bed?" He finished the sentence for her, sounding hopeful. 

"No!" She said, indignant.

"Oh," he sounded disappointed. 

"Why the hell not?" He then asked. 

She gave a huff. 

"I don't know!" She managed.

"It didn't feel right without you there,"

"Well, that better change! I want to see you fucking naked in my bed again," he groused. 

"Then get back here!" She snapped impatiently, ending the call then and there. 

The nerve of him!

She felt a thrill despite her sleepiness. She would pay for that. She knew it on instinct. 

* * *

It had been almost six weeks since he had left. They had kept their phone calls to a minimum, only exchanging info of the case he was on. He had seemed as his usual self, and she was relieved that he hadn't reproached her for hanging up on him that one time. Granted, he had awoken her in the middle of the night, she felt like anyone would be justified in getting a little tetchy. She hadn't dared spend a single day in his apartment, feeling it was a bit too awkward. Not only was he her boss, she had also only been with him one night. Of course, it had been absolutely amazing, and she would definitely do it again if the chance presented itself. 

However, she felt certain it wouldn't happen any time soon. The case he was working on seemed to drag out for an eternity. She had been impatient at first, but now, she had kinda settled in for a long wait, feeling like good things would come to those who were patient.

Right now, she was in the copying room, working through a tall stack of papers. She had plugged her ears with Bluetooth earbuds, listening to her favourite music. At the moment Gimme, Gimme, Gimme by Abba was playing, and she was soundlessly mouthing along the chorus making her miss her boss.

_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

She danced a little too, wriggling her hips as she worked, plucking another piece of paper from the stack and feeding it to the copier. 

Suddenly she felt something strong press against her from behind, making her nearly scream with fright. Then she recognised his smell as it bloomed around her, and her scream lodged in her throat. 

_Roland._

She hastily removed her ear buds and tried to turn around, but he gripped her hips, keeping her in place. He bent over her a little, his chest pushing her forward, her breasts nearly touching the smooth gæass surface of the copier.

"So, you think you can just fucking hang up on me, do you?" He asked darkly, burying his nose in her neck. 

She gulped, a thrill rushing through her body. 

Shit. 

He hadn't forgotten about it after all.

Now his nose was in her hair, breathing her in deeply. She very nearly whimpered. He pushed against her hard, her hips crashing against the hard frame of the copier. It jolted at the force of his movement. Neither of them noticed or cared. 

"And here you are, shaking your ass at me, fucking tempting me beyond belief," he added, his deep voice strumming something inside her. 

"I wasn't-" she began breathlessly. 

"Be quiet," he admonished severely. 

She shut her mouth, waiting. 

"You will be punished for your insolence, and you will fucking love it!" He hissed, groaning deeply, grinding his pelvis against her ass. 

She felt his excitement, the hard length rubbing between her ass cheeks.

"You missed this, didn't you?" He asked. She felt the question was rhetorical. 

He grabbed her by the throat, pulling her back towards him, her back arching, his nose caressing her cheek, his beard scratching her face slightly. 

" _Didn't you?_ " He insisted, a deep hunger to his voice. 

Apparently not rhetorical after all. 

"Yes," she gasped. 

"That's what I thought," he said. 

"Now, be a good girl and suck my dick," he added, turning her around, while simultaneously pushing down on her shoulders, making her kneel in front of him. 

She looked up into his face, her eyes hungry for him. He was opening the placket of his trousers, slipping his hand inside and extracting his cock from the confinements. He was already achingly hard. She didn't hesitate, but took him in her mouth without preamble, giving a deep pull, making him go nearly cross eyed with desire. He hissed, a deep groan leaving him, as his hips thrust forward sharply, the broad tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat. 

" _Fuck_!" He exclaimed softly, thrusting eagerly into her warm, wet cavity again. He felt his balls retract up into his body almost immediately, his release dangerously close.

"It has been so long," he growled, caressing her cheek as she worked him over, her fingers grasping the base of his cock, where her mouth couldn't reach. 

"Are you going to be a good girl?" He hissed, rolling his hips, his fingers interlacing into her hair, cupping the back of her head, fucking her mouth less gently than the last time she had been in this position. 

She enjoyed it even so, trying to take him in as far as she could, revelling in his deep groans of pleasure. 

"Shit that feels good," he murmured gruffly, his body trembling slightly. 

"I missed you," he added seductively, flexing the muscles in his pelvic area, thrusting deeply into her mouth again and again. It felt so good, and he could tell he would soon be erupting. 

"This will be quick," he groaned, giving a few deep thrusts, nearly making it impossible for her to breathe. 

Suddenly he stiffened, holding her close for a few moments, feeling her swallow, the contractions in her throat sending him over the edge, his seed spilling deep down her throat, his groan of pleasure sailing through the small room. Elle swallowed him down, slowly licking him clean. 

"Such a good girl," he growled.

"I still need to reprimand you, though," he said, pulling her to her feet.

She barely had time to register his words, when he pushed her backwards, suddenly kissing her deeply as he maneuvered her around, having her practically sit on the copier behind her. She was wearing a skirt, and he easily spread her legs apart, his warm hand finding her hot center. She gave a strangled sigh as he began to caress her through her panties, stroking her clit perfectly. She groaned softly, leaning her brow on his shoulder, her breath tickling his throat gently. 

Suddenly he knelt down in front of her, his eyes intently on her face, his mouth inches from her already throbbing core. 

"I'm gonna take these," he growled nonchalantly, peeling her panties off, sliding them down her legs. 

He had barely stuffed them in his pocket before she felt his greedy mouth on her, his lips capturing her clit instantly, making her jolt sharply. It had been so long, and she was almost instantly at the finish line, her fingers gripping the edge of the copy machine tightly. He lapped at her, his tongue seeking out her clit, giving it a lazy twirl with the float rough surface, sending a series of delicious jolts through her body. She leaned backwards, panting sharply, as she felt the familiar tingle chase up her spine. 

Then he stopped. 

Elle glanced down, her cheeks flushed, her face livid. 

"What are you doing? I was so close," she hissed. 

"I know," he smirked. 

"This is part of your punishment. Along with _this_ ," he added, holding up a small device. 

She stared at it. It was some kind of sex toy, shaped like an egg, only a bit smaller. It was bright pink and had a tail that ended in a ring.

" _What_?" She said, her voice startled. 

He didn't answer, but gave her a wolfish grin, before he ever so slowly licked on the little contraption, almost pulling it into his mouth all the way. As he withdrew it, it was slick with his saliva, and she stared in shock, as he lowered his hand to her cunt, easily inserting the device into her vagina. It almost looked like it was sucked inside, now only the tail sticking out. 

Suddenly it began to vibrate, the dull hum barely audible, only the sensation telling her it was on. Her entire body jackknifed, as he revealed his left hand, holding a tiny controller. He casually turned up the vibrations, and Elle nearly felt her teeth chatter. 

"I will expect your best work, despite any challenges from this and I will be controlling this. I decide if and when you will get to come. This is your punishment for fucking hanging up on me," he said darkly. 

She gaped at him. 

"Are you serious, right now?" She gasped, even as her insides gave a violent jolt. 

"Very," he said smoothly, and then he turned and walked towards the door. 

"Oh, and I'll hold on to these. You will get them once you feel ready to join me in my bed," he said, smirking at her over his shoulder, swinging her panties over his head before stuffing them in his pocket again.

She could do nothing but stare at the door, long after he had closed it. 

It was going to be a _long_ day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elle has gotten herself in too deep, eh? What did you think? I'd love to know!  
> -Pancakes


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! So here's a very quick update for this story! I did a few tweaks, but only by adding some graphic GIFs where I could make it fit.  
> Feel free to check out the story again to see what I did. The text is the same though.  
> I will probably add more, if I find anything exciting. *Wink*  
> WARNING: Graphic contents ahead, read at your own discretion.  
> Definitely NSFW!

Elle had begun on the stack of papers again, doing her best to work efficiently. The toy Roland had left in her was in slow mode at the moment, nonetheless she felt her body respond to it, her insides heating rapidly.

She finished with her task, and went back to her desk, gingerly sitting down, doing her best to try and avoid making a scene. 

Suddenly a man stood in front of her desk. It wasn’t Roland. This was a new clerk, and he was holding a massive folder in his hands. His name was Wesley. She realized he was talking, and tried to tune into his words. 

“Roland Blum asked me to go over the case files on the Dietrich case with you,” he was saying. 

Elle nearly groaned. That case was particularly gnarly, and it would take quite a while to get through. She scowled inwardly. He was doing this on purpose, the fucking bastard. She nodded without a word, because at just that moment, the toy seemingly exploded to life, the intensity of vibrations increasing in strength. She jumped and let out an involuntary gasp, her eyes growing wide in astonishment. She grasped the edges of her desk, her knuckles white. The clerk stared at her. 

“Are you alright, miss?” He asked, frowning at her. 

She bit her lip, and nodded, but had to lower her head for a moment, the persistent sensation of pulsations nearly making her moan out loud. Then it desisted, growing into a dull hum, making it possible for her to look up again. She blew a strand of hair out of her face, and glanced around the room, a sudden suspicion striking her. The timing was almost too uncanny.

He must be able to see her. 

Her gaze landed on the bookcases to her right. She had not noticed any changes, but suddenly her eyes lingered on a new addition. An elegant, black leather bound bible was placed in the upper corner to the left. It had a decorative black jewel on its back. It glinted tauntingly at her. Was that a camera? It was confirmed almost the moment her eyes fell upon the book, because the toy inside her roared to life, seemingly hell bent on drilling its way through her very soul. 

She gritted her teeth, staring defiantly into the hidden piece of electronics. The pulsations grew stronger, and she knew instinctively that he would make her cum then and there, right in front of Wesley, if she challenged him. She bit her lip again, and lowered her gaze. It took less than two seconds for the toy to simmer down. She sighed in relief. 

Alright. She could do this. She gestured for the young man in front of her to sit down across from her, pointing at the chair in front of her desk.

It took more than two hours before they had covered every angle of the case, and during that time Roland would intermittently drive her insane with his remote ministrations. 

Elle knew she was spectacularly wet by now. Every time she adjusted her position in her chair, she could feel her slick folds leave traces of wetness on her inner thighs, and she could do nothing about it. 

Eventually the young man left, and she was left to her own thoughts. Or insanity. Suddenly the intercom buzzed, and she pressed the buttons, her heart skipping. It was her boss. 

“Miss Thomas, if you would please come see me in my office,” he purred through the small speaker. 

She gulped, and slowly got up, glancing briefly at her seat, terrified that a large, wet stain would be visible there. Luckily there was nothing. 

She went to his office, head bent as she walked. When she entered, she saw him sit with a tablet computer. He glanced up and put the tablet away, locking it securely in a desk drawer. She closed the door behind her, and leaned against it uncertainly. Behind him, the dark sky was looming. She glanced at the watch and noted that the time was 17:26. Everyone would be heading home soon.

“Come closer, Elle,” he instructed softly, and she shuffled across the floor, staring at the intricate carpet pattern beneath her feet.

He got up, and walked to her, standing in front of her for a brief moment. Then without a word, he grabbed her skirt and hiked it up, his fingers easily finding her soaked cunt, spreading her juices around. He lifted his sticky fingers to his face, examining the evidence of her acute arousal for a long time. Then he turned around and went back to his chair, sitting down behind the desk, and stared at her for a long time. The silence was palpable. 

“Roland, I-” she began, hesitantly taking a step towards him. 

“Do not speak,” he said, his deep voice assertive. 

She fell silent, staring at him with wide eyes. She feared he was mad at her.

“Lift up your skirt, so I can see your fucking pretty, little cunt,” he said darkly.

She did as he asked.

Then he lifted his hand, showing her the tiny remote he used to control the toy buried inside her. She barely had time to register what he did, before she felt the explosion of sensations as he set the toy alight within her. She gave an involuntary moan, and instantly fell to the floor in front of his desk, squeezing her thighs together desperately, her fingers digging into the soft surface of the carpet. 

_Oh shit!_

Her mind was reeling. 

“Get up, Elle,” he said casually, speaking just loud enough for her brain to register his words through the loud drum of her body.

She clumsily got to her feet, straightening up to look at him.

“Skirt,” he said, indicating for her to lift the hem again.

She lifted the front of the skirt, giving him ample view of her puffy folds. 

He gave her a smirk, seemingly pleased. He watched her intently as he fiddled with the small remote, making her increasingly incoherent as she stood trembling with need. He dialed it all the way up, and took in her reaction curiously, as she lurched slightly, her mouth falling open as she was nearly hurtled over the edge then and there. 

“You will not come, until I say so,” he said firmly, his eyes glinting in the soft glow of his office lamps.

Elle whimpered, and scowled, almost getting angry with him.

“Now now, we will have none of that,” he purred nonchalantly, waggling his index at her. 

“We both know you fucking deserve this,” he said, his voice darkening at every word. 

“Because you have been a very bad girl, indeed,” he added, leaning back in his seat. 

“Isn’t that right?” He questioned, frowning up at her. 

She stared fiercely at him, but her insides throbbed as she saw him adjust himself candidly, spotting his prominent erection through his tight suit trousers. Her face filled with lust, as he caught her eye. 

“That’s more like it,” he murmured, fiddling the dial, to make the toy inside her pulse rhythmically. 

She moaned softly, feeling her climax just around the corner. 

“Ah ah,” he admonished. 

“Not yet, pet. Be patient,” he added, smirking. 

She huffed and sighed, trying to stand in a dignified manner. It was difficult, as she suddenly felt something wet dribble down her inner thigh. He saw it too, his eyes following the luminescent bead roll down her leg. He gave a mezmerised sigh, then he fixed his gaze on her face again.

“I will count down from 20,” he began. 

She glanced up at his words. 

“When I get to 1, you will have your release,” he spoke casually. 

She released a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. 

“20,” he said, observing her every move.

“19.” His eyes were roaming her face.

“18.”

“17.” She shuddered.

“16.”

“15.”

“14.”

“13.” His voice lowered into a soft murmur as he leaned forward expectantly. 

“12.”

“11.”

“10.” He caught the way her thighs were trembling.

“9.”

“8.” She moaned wantonly, her hips rolling of their own volition.

“7.”

“6.” He paused for a long moment, his burning gaze on her sex.

“5,” he continued.

“4.”

“3.” She was almost moaning too loudly for her to hear him count, her insides feeling like molten lava. 

“2.”

“1,” he whispered, his eager gaze upon her, as she finally exploded, her insides throbbing hotly. 

He could see the tail end of the pink toy as it moved with her inner spasms, and he nearly went to her, wanting nothing more than to fuck her right there on the carpet floor. He bared his teeth as she fell to all four again, her body shaking and convulsing violently as she rode out the strongest orgasm of her life. He watched her implacably as he fiddled with the remote again, changing the rhythm inside her sharply, hearing her strangled cry again, as he sent her crashing into another orgasm. She was on her side now, practically hugging herself, face flushed, hair splayed out on his office floor. He didn’t relent, but made the toy buzz and vibrate in long spurts, giving her no respite. She rolled onto her back, arms by her sides, fingers digging desperately into the carpet,, her hips lifted off the floor as she shuddered violently, feeling another release rush in. She screamed her release, and he briefly pondered his own wise decision to soundproof his office.

He had her orgasm no less than 7 times right here on his office floor, before he was satisfied. She was screaming so loudly, pleading and begging him, either for more or less, he didn’t know. Then he switched off the toy. She lay panting and sobbing, her trembling fingers covering her face. Her body twitched a few times, as he walked around his desk to kneel at her side. He was painfully erect by now, and dearly wanted to bury himself deep within her pulsating heat, but he resisted the urge. _Patience._ Instead he removed the egg from her hot body, and put it in his pocket.

He grabbed her chin, brushing her hair out of her face and made her look up at him. 

“Can you stand?” He asked gently. 

She was still breathing harshly, but she nodded once. He helped her to her feet, making sure she wouldn’t fall flat on her face. She stumbled, and he caught her, lifting her up in his arms, cradling her to his chest. He lifted her to his couch, allowing her to lie down on her side. He sat down beside her, sitting in silence for a long while. 

She almost fell asleep.

“Do you want to come home with me?” He murmured, caressing her cheek softly. 

Elle looked up at him, and nodded, smiling at the idea of laying in his bed again. Perhaps even do more than that. 

“Good,” he said, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

“Because I’m not fucking done with you yet,” He said, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, what did you think? *wink*

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, what do you think? I have to say, this character is quite hard to write. He seems shallow, but let me tell you, he's not.
> 
> There will be another chapter once I have the time.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> -Pancakes


End file.
